Nightmare
by Enzoo03
Summary: A Fifteen-year old boy named James, helps his dying friend Annie. On the course of helping her, he discovers a lot about himself.


Prologue:

James and Annie heard the sounds of battle that came from Perdido Beach. Caine Soren and his monster troop went out to destroy the rest of the townies, and their smug leader, Sam Temple. Having Caine here had its good, and bad side. Andrew tried to starve everyone Coates Academy, while Caine was away, and while Caine was here, he cinderblock-ed everyone's fingers, that includes James's and Annie's. So tonight they plan to escape. To Perdido Beach? No, somewhere they're safe from all this, from the psychopath Drake to Poison Ivy… also known as Diana Ladris.

James pressed his lips against Annie's forehead; the condition still hasn't changed, "You're going to be okay."

"I hope so, James." Annie said, as she smiled weakly at James.

He smirked and joked, "I told you, call me Jem."

Annie laughed, "You're no shadowhunter." She pinched his nose. "You still ask me to keep your little secret."

James held Annie around his arms; she wasn't getting any better. And the temperature of this classroom is only making it worse. Annie is pretty with her long curly locks of hair, her soft brown eyes that reminded him of hot chocolate from Mickey D's. The first time he saw Annie, he didn't give a horse-crap about her. James was a popular kid, and not just any popular kid, he's known as the guy that stood up to Chunk. Chunk was a bully in Coates Academy, that's right; he _was_ a bully here at Coates. Ever since Caine and the super freaks showed up, he's been nothing but a worthless thug. But James was not one of them, although he was one of Drake's assistant when they first came to town.

James was one of those good-looking popular kids that have a soft side. Although his defense mechanism was acting proud and being a bully, James was nice. Annie thought so, the first time he looked straight into his blue eyes, she knew that that guy needed a friend. But she wasn't one either to volunteer, knowing his social status, Annie thought, she couldn't possibly reach this guy.

But one fateful time, when she went to the library after class, there he was, sitting by himself, reading a book. The book was called _The Infernal Devices_, Annie knows that because it was one of her favorites. When she saw James reading all by himself, she gave him a warm smile. It was funny how he suddenly backed away and stared at her in-horror, but Annie promised to keep it a secret. And from that moment, they became good friends.

He was waiting patiently for his signal to escape, two more… the door clicked open, then Brianna came zipping in. Brianna was a speeder and no not the underwear for men. She's as fast as the rustling wind. Brianna locked eyes with James, she owed him a favor.

"Okay," Brianna said. "The motorcycle you requested is here."

"Thank you Brianna."

"Like I said, call me the Breeze."

"Like a superhero? Or like the old shattered remains of a building, debris?" James smirked, and Annie gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I'll probably get my own comic book someday. And no, you are not telling another joke ever again, got it?"

"Let's see… Breeze." He said smugly.

O u O

The three of them outside of the school, in the Coates' forest, that's the most inconspicuous hiding place for the motorcycle. Although Brianna doesn't know how to drive, she managed to get it here. And James thought that if he asked her how she did it, she was just going to gloat. So he rather had his mouth shut. He jumped on the vehicle, and then started the engine. He had Annie sit behind him.

"Brianna, where will you be going?" Annie asked.

"With Sam Temple and the townies, I think I need to, you know. Pick a side before the Breeze gets stuck in the middle of a war." She said, smirking. "Besides, Caine and his troop won't be able to handle the Breeze."

"Wow, you're a mouthful." James said, laughing.

_Two weeks ago, everyone from the age of fifteen and above disappeared. Annie and James were seated tightly on their chairs, listening to whatever the teacher was saying. The teacher was writing on the board, until the class heard a soft clatter that came from the floor, they noticed it was the chalk. They all gazed at the chalkboard to find an unfinished equation. Some were scared; some were confused, because the teacher and some of their classmate was GONE. _


End file.
